


Fucking Fantastic

by polaropposites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaropposites/pseuds/polaropposites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just couldn’t get out of my head Louis getting back to the hotel and freaking out to Harry who gets tired of Louis talking about Ronaldo, but not like in a serious way because he doesn’t want to take a bite out of Louis’ buzz so he just blows him and fucks him and kind of just adds to the greatness of Louis’ day. Yeah? I’m gonna write that now.  I know harry is still in Barca, but this is fan fiction and so I’m doing what  I want.</p><p>Pairing: Harry/Louis<br/>Word Count: 2000+<br/>Warnings: rimming, come play (just a tiny bit) blowjobs and well sex<br/>not edited as I’m working, but I think it’s mostly good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Fantastic

**Author's Note:**

> My first story in ages so forgive me if it's shit.

Louis is currently out of this world. He’s not sure what his life is or whether or not he’s still asleep and stuck at home with him mum and Hannah. But his life is amazing and he’ll take it. Dream or not. The whole thing still feels like a dream arena tours, fame, Harry, but he is fucking revelling in it right now. He’ll probably hate himself and Modest! and fans tomorrow, but right now all of that got him into a picture with Ronaldo and on the field with Real Madrid and you know what? He doesn’t really feel like complaining

He’s shaking in the elevator itching to get upstairs and tell Harry everything that happened. THe elevator is moving too slow and Harry didn’t answer any of his text messages so he’s on edge and excited because he wants to share this with Harry so badly. The elevator dings on their floor and he temporarily thinks about talking to someone about their fixation about them staying on the 100th floor wherever they go, but more often than not it means he and Harry can share a room so he squishes that thought too as his excitement overwhelms him.

“Hazza!!!” He starts yelling. Hoping that the younger lad isn’t in the gym or out taking filtered photos of store signs. When he doesn’t hear the door open he continues. “Hazza! Hazza! Hazza!” Harry is inside the room when he hears the screams and kicks of his tennis shoes as it’s obvious that he plans to go to the gym have changes. He opens the door and sticks his head out, smiling broadly as Louis catches his eyes and starts to sprint down the hall at him full speed. He opens the door and steps back because he knows Louis is going to fly into his arms and as soon as he braces himself Louis is colliding into him. Head smashing into his chest as he starts mumbling.  
“Ronaldo. And he. And they. And he’s so fit. And the team. They thought I was good Hazza. Fucking Real Madrid! And Niall fell and Liam was Liam. And Ronaldo was wearing the shortest shorts I’ve ever seen on a field and it was fucking brilliant and just massive.” Louis goes on, short of breath and excited. “I wish you were there. It was great. And Ronald took a picture next to me and I couldn’t stop smiling and they gave us these jerseys and it was fucking incredible. A fucking picture!”  
Harry’s lost trying to piece all the words together and mumbles, “picture?” Louis pulls off of him indignant giving him a glare.

“Did you not hear a word I said?! You also didn’t answer your mobile!” Louis chides before pinching Harry’s side.

“You were talking into my chest Lou! I didn’t understand you! And I was cleaning up your mess!”

Louis has the nerve to look sheepish and Harry looks on fondly and gives him a kiss slow and grounding. Louis shivers because after all this time it’s still Harry and he just met Cristiano Ronaldo, but he gets to kiss Harry Styles everyday. So his life is just extra exciting today.

“I did manage to catch that someone was super fit though.”

Louis glares and mumbles, “of course you did. Arse.”

Harry smiles and pulls Louis into a hug, pushing the door closed with one of his hands. “No but really, how was it Lou?”

“Fucking brilliant. We got to meet the whole team and they gave us all a ball and a jersey. And isn’t it fucking sick?” Louis pulls away and does a little twirl before Harry is tugging him back into his arms.”Ronaldo also came over and introduced himself to us in the shortest shorts I’ve ever seen on a football player.And we passed the ball around a few times and Niall busted his ass and Liam was starstruck and it was fucking massive, Haz. Wish you could’ve been there.”  
Louis looks up at Harry and sees fond, so he glares because he’s not adorable he’s manly and older and just excited about meeting a famous football player and getting complimented on his skills. Harry ignores the look and tugs Louis in for a kiss because this is such a big attitude change from yesterday and he’s just happy his boyfriend is genuinely smiling today. Louis is about to pull away to talk about meeting the coach, but they Harry is running his tongue over his bottom lip and okay, he can do this. He can definitely do this. Harry tightens his grip around Louis and he just melts into the taller lads body all warmth and comfort. Then there are fingers in his hair gently tugging and a soft moan escapes from his mouth into Harry’s and he feels Harry’s smile against his lips.

Harry pulls away giving him a cheeky smirk before sucking onto his neck and whispering, “Hope you don’t accidentally whisper the wrong name in bed today.”

Louis freezes as all the blood rushes to his cock at the suggestion. “You look better in short shorts anyway, love.” Louis mutters breathlessly and Harry bites down.

“Good answer. I might have made you fuck yourself to any other answer.” Louis moans knees getting weak as he imagines Harry stroking himself to Louis opening himself up.

“Bed. Bed. Bed.Harry fuck.”

Harry lifts Louis up in one swift motion pushing him against the wall so that their cocks rub against each other in the gym shorts and they’re both panting into each others mouths at the feeling. Harry moves his hips slowly. Grinding Louis into the wall and Louis throws his head back. “I’m going to eat you out and fuck you senseless.” Harry whispers into his mouth and Louis’ legs tighten around his waist.

Louis runs his fingers up Harry’s back into his hair and tugs and Harry’s head pulls back and he can see his pupils blow wide with lust. He turns around and tosses Louis on the bed. He pulls of his boxers and shorts with one tug and eyes the jersey, but leaves it on.  
Harry lifts up the shirt though to lick across Louis’ chest. Teasing his nipples and tracing his tattoos with his tongue before he kisses down to place a kiss to the tip of Louis’ cock. He thinks about Louis’ excitement and the adoration and the slight twinge of jealousy over Louis’ excitement over another man just makes him want to wreck him, so he takes him down as far as he can. Moving fast until his throat adjusts and his nose is in the small curls at the base of Louis’ cock. One of Louis hands fists the sheets as the other one fists his hair and Harry finds enthusiasm is the only way to go, so he hums and he sucks bobbing at a speed that’s going to make his voice raw and his throat sore, but Louis is begging beneath him saying words like please and Harry, fuck. Then Louis is tugging on his hair as if it’s a warning and he pulls off remembering what he promised.

He licks a thick stripe up Louis’ cock then slowly moves down to take Louis’ balls into his mouth. Gently sucking as Louis looks down on him completely blissed out. “Fuck Harry, yeah.” Then he just slips lower, pushing Louis’ legs up and placing a pillow under his back before licking tentatively over his hole, teasing. Louis moans and his hands instantly fly up to grab the headboard. He was so close to coming when Harry pulled off his dick that when he looks down and sees Harry sucking and licking and tongue fucking him with pure joy in his eyes he can’t help himself from pushing back on Harry’s tongue and coming all over his torso.

Harry looks up with a mischievous smile and licks some of the come off Louis’ chest.

“Fuck Harry, you can’t just do things like that,” Louis gasps. Then Harry is running his fingers through the mess and adding spit to them and Louis shivers with anticipation of what’s coming next. Harry uses one hand to spread his cheeks open again and sticks his tongue in Louis one more time reveling in his taste before pulling back and slowly entering a finger.

“Fuck Harry Fuck. Just push it in all the way no teasing.”

Harry ignores him slowly pushing in past the knuckle and then when Louis throws his head back into the bed he pushes the rest of the finger in moving it quickly before adding a second and Louis is grabbing for his other hand and trying to pull him up for a kiss. Harry tastes like come and his body and still so distinctly Harry, but then he adds a third and Louis is just gasping into his mouth and coming undone cock hard against his stomach and leaking.

“Harry just fuck me please.” Louis begs and as Harry pulls out his fingers he flips on his stomach and puts his ass in the air. Harry moans at the sight as he tugs off his pants and gives himself a dry tug to ease some of the pressure.

“So pretty for me Lou.”

He slicks up his cock with the lube they always leave on the table and lines himself up. Pushing in slowly, but Louis is having none of it. Pushing back and taking Harry’s cock without a problem

“Fuck. So fucking tight.” Harry moans pulling back out only to feel Louis slamming back against him. Riding him from the bottom. Louis has the sheets in his hands and he’s fucking back into Harry and moaning so loud Harry is sure everyone can hear him, but it’s not enough. So Harry grabs Louis’ hips and starts fucking into him relentlessly. Only “uh uh uh” making it out of Louis’ mouth as Harry talks about how tight and hot he feels and how much he loves him and Louis is on the edge from his cock and his words, but then Harry tugs on the jersey, pressure pulling Louis up by the neck and Louis is coming all over the sheets as Harry wraps a hand around his neck and pulls him into a kiss, using the other hand to stroke him through his orgasm.

Louis is tightening around him riding through the aftershocks and Louis pulls off and turns around just in time to have Harry coming all over his face and the jersey.

He looks up at Harry blue eyes wide with come all over his face and sucks the rest of the mess off Harry’s cock. “Fuck, you’re trying to kill me.” Harry groans as Louis lets go and he plops onto the side of the bed, feeling Louis’ come as it soaks into his skin. Lous giggles and slides next to Harry. He finally takes off the jersey as they’re laying in bed surrounded by cooling puddles of come and Louis smiles and whispers, “thanks.”

Harry just turns and presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead and says, “well you were having a fantastic day and I just wanted to make sure you were having a fucking fantastic day.”

Louis looks at him in shock and cackles because the same guy who tells him he’s going to eat him out and fuck him senseless cracks the most shit jokes on the planet.

“Good day?” Harry asks seriously.

“Great day. Do you think Ronaldo” Louis responds, but before he can finish Harry is kissing him silent and whispering something along the lines of “I’ll fuck you again, Lou.”  
Later when the go to the arena Louis might be limping a little and when he says that he hurt himself on the field Niall mutters a sarcastic, “yeah, he got it while doing a cock in arse.” And maybe he’ll get punched, but they’ll all start the show happy and Louis will be thankful that this is actually what he does for a living with these arseholes.


End file.
